


幸存者

by Sky_Light



Series: 都是肥皂学校害了我 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light
Summary: *存在COCTRPG模组《肥皂学校》/「ソープスクール」的重点剧情剧透。是PC和NPC的故事。因为本桌剧情和NPC都被KP大幅度改过了所以和原模组的性格差距很大。
Series: 都是肥皂学校害了我 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164470





	幸存者

**Author's Note:**

> 被留下的人仍然混乱着。

——想成为千春的伞。  
——希望千春能连带着我的份……  
秋山千春从梦中醒来，抬手摸到自己脸上一片湿润。录音带早已放完，而窗外的天空也泛起鱼肚白。

在疗养结束后，千春重新回到学校上班。经历的一切都模模糊糊，唯一能够确定的事就是，那孩子已经彻底地离开了自己。不是自杀，而是被蓄意谋杀之后伪装成了自杀。……不是被抛弃了，而是被残酷而不公的世界分离。  
但他竟然恨不起来这样的世界。秋山千春永远无法仇恨御影晴爱着的世界。他知道的，所以他决定选择去爱留存着晴的痕迹的这一切。

出院时他收到了一盒录音带。护士的脸庞在阴影之中晦暗不明，递给他的录音带上是晴的笔迹：“希望千春能替我活下去”。  
虽然他能够确信这一定是晴留下的话，但违和感无法消除。为什么说得好像预见到自己会死一样？他无法顺利地把这一切整理起来，只能按着眉心露出苍白的笑容，接过录音带收进口袋里。  
之后，只要离开这盘录音带，他就无法顺利入睡。但就算听着晴的声音，他也总是会梦到破碎的画面。  
在自己怀里化为黑色泡沫的晴。  
微笑着拥抱自己的晴。  
说着“不要忘记我”的晴。  
醒来时他总是感觉到空虚。在名为秋山千春的人的存在之中，有什么东西被剥离掉了。那是不能够忘记的东西，也是不能够失去的东西——本应如此才对，但他总是在抚过自己传来钝痛的胸口时，感受到里边空空如也。

学生们说：秋山老师变了。  
但问他们“是哪里变了？”时，大家又说不出什么。他仍然是温柔地笑着给大家包扎的秋山老师，也仍然是会穿着白大褂在校园里和大家笑眯眯地打招呼的秋山老师，当然也是会和同事们友好相处的秋山老师。但大家都说他变了。  
千春心想这是当然的。打碎后重新黏贴起来的瓷器总会留有裂痕……而他被打碎的是心。晴带走了其中最重要的那一份。  
——不知名的观看着命运的神啊。如果这就是爱的话，为什么要让我沉迷其中，又将其收回呢？  
他总是这样想着，同时感受到因爱而生的幻觉从背后拥抱自己——随后在他眉心落下温柔的亲吻。他的时间停滞在和晴相处的时间之中，死亡也无法再将他们分离。

他知道自己为什么不断改变，又仿佛没有任何真正的变化。  
他活在那个失去挚爱的冬夜，再也没有迎来晴日和春天。

**Author's Note:**

> 我们走的是A结局所以老师们都忘记了组织和真相之类的事，录音带还在这里是因为我们KP给我硬编了一个晴对千春的背面出来。  
> 昨晚跑了售后还没跑完所以我决定今天先把这个发了。
> 
> 虽然我是有意想要写得很混乱来表达千春的状态很不好但是到后边我自己状态也不好了


End file.
